Ghosts Just Wanna be Known
by CupcakeCrazy101
Summary: NOTE: I JUST GOT BACK ON, SO THIS MIGHT NOT BE REALLY GOOD, BUT PLEASE STILL READ! It's Halloween. A trio of penguins go into a mansion. Inside, they find 5 ghosts,and they want people to love them, even if they're ghosts. Can the trio make EVERYONE know of the ghosts? Contains the song 'Ghosts Just Wanna Dance' by Club Penguin.


**Hello! Since my flashdrive was lost, I've given up on my old stories. So, while I listened to "Ghosts Just Wanna Dance", CP's new song, I decided, "Hey! It's Halloween! I'll write a story on it for Fanfiction. It's been forever since my last." So, here it is. Please review! But no flames. (Oh, and since it's been FOREVER, this probably won't be good. Sorry if so!)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Club Penguin in any way, and I definitely DON'T own the song 'Ghosts Just Wanna Dance' by CP!**

"Are you sure we should go in?" Pufflelov101 asked, looking up at the big stone doors.

"Positively positive!" BigD replied.

"I don't know. It sure doesn't look safe. What about ghosts?" Rookieman asked.

"Let's just _go in,"_ BigD assured.

"Okay. Now, let's just save this for the future." Pufflelov101 said.

They entered. It was a wooden hall with many pictures.

"This is _super creepy….." _Rookieman said.

Pufflelov101 shivered.

"Wow. Old pictures. Is this some old dead guy's house?" Rookieman asked.

"NO. This is a haunted mansion! It's givin' me mansion creeps." Pufflelov101 said.

** Night falls on a spooky scene. Deck the icy halls with black and green!**

** As the shadows rise you will penguin out**

** From the darkness theres a distant scream**

"Did you hear that?" Rookieman asked.

"What?" BigD and Pufflelov101 asked in unison.

"That scream. I was sure I heard it…"

"You're just freaked out. I'm sure it was just a bat cry," BigD said.

"Hey! Did you hear that?! It sounds like… music? No, that must be _wrong._ Is a party going on here?" Pufflelov101 asked, looking around.

Everyone looked around. Only pictures hung. But BigD looked closely at a picture. It didn't look ANYTHING like an old penguin who was important like Gary's great uncle; it looked more as if it was a young, teenage famous penguin. Like the Penguin Band almost. But it couldn't be them, they weren't even adults! "Anyone know of a young-yet-old penguin that looks like the penguin band by chance? With glowing eyes…?" BigD asked, voice trembling.

The picture's eyes moved! They looked at him. Straight into the eye. Three other pictures of the rest of the band looked at him. "You're just imagining things! Man up," Rookieman said.

"Okay… if you _insist…_"

"You wanted to come in here!" Pufflelov101 said sternly.

"I know… but still. Either way, we have candles, and where is THAT shadow coming from?! It's none of ours!" BigD cried.

Pufflelov101 sighed, rolled her eyes, and went on. Rookieman caught on. "I see it. But I think it's just, like, a piece of furniture in the distance. Don't be scared, bro,"

"Thanks, man,"

Soon, though, it was a dead end. "Well, that's it. We better go out and continue trick-or-treating." Pufflelov101 said, looking in her pumpkin that contained only five pieces of candy.

**Whoa that sounds like its getting closer**

**Drums are getting louder, bass is getting lower**

**Then the shadows spin, you'll be joining in**

**But first you gotta find the key**

"I'm sure a door is SOMEWHERE around here. We just gotta find the key, or the door, or the button! Hey, is that picture becoming a ghost? Or have I ate too much candy?" BigD asked.

"Too much candy, I'm sure," Rookieman replied.

"Well, their eyes DO seem to be moving. But no gho… is it behind me?" Pufflelov101 stated, cringing, feeling a tap on her shoulder. She slowly turned. She looked straight into it's eyes. It was the drummer of the Penguin Band, redder than ever. His hair was floppy, and he held his drumsticks sternly in his hands. They all screamed. He went above them, to his picture, and he did a basic combo: **bum TAP bum bum TAP bum TAP bum bum TAP.** Then he was a picture again. Everyone gasped. "I think we are imagining things now." Pufflelov101 said.

"I hope so," BigD said.

"I wish my older brother were here!" Rookieman stated.

Suddenly, they heard a whisper. Or wind. Or the whisper of a wind. Bluish doors appeared. Slowly. They appeared like the ripple of a stone hitting water.

**Who knows what is beyond that door?**

**Creepin' up on the floor…**

"Should we enter? I mean, the doors might disappear like they appeared! We'd be stuck there forever!" Rookieman asked, shivering now from the ghost thoughts.

"I just want to go back outside, go onto Pixie2's house, and afterwards, bath in a giant tub full of candy. Is that too much to ask for?!" Pufflelov101 asked.

"Probably are getting solid brown. Let's just go in," BigD said, pulling in his friends.

But they weren't. As they entered, they saw a snail on the floor. A dusty old dime lay too. It was just a square room. Suddenly, the door shut by itself, and the force's light winds blew out the trio's candles. In the dark, Pufflelov101 screeched, "AAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Rookieman was shivering so much that he would still shiver in the sun. BigD kept looking around, trying to find a door handle. "Why did you take us in here?" Pufflelov101 asked.

"Adventure." BigD said. "But it isn't easy, and I think I'll go easy next time."

"IF there's a next time. Are we going to escape?" Rookieman asked, teeth chattering.

Suddenly, a ghost popped out of a floorboard.

**We're not here to freak you out**

** We just came to shake it down**

** Uh oh oh uh uh oh oh Lift up your hands**

** The ghosts just want to dance**

** Only want to haunt your igloo**

** Give you chills and party with you**

** Uh oh oh uh uh oh oh Lift up your hands**

** The ghosts just want to dance!  
**_**Please share the message; no one likes us but you!**_

After she had started singing, they had started dancing happily from the song's meaning, then noticed what she meant: they needed to share this song! So, they recorded her singing it. (with the penguin band, of course!) They played it at the night club many times. "Who sang this? I want her-and his-autograph!" Penguins asked.

"Easy! Cadence the ghost, and the penguin band ghosts. In the creepy mansion up the road?"

"THAT place? Where Gary's great uncle discovered ghosts? Makes since, but the Halloween Party is over. It's not there anymore." Everyone stated.

They had done it, even if they had left. Then, later, the real Cadence came in. "Hey, guys! Want to dance?" She asked as the trio came up to _Dance Contest._

"No, we're here to talk. Sorry if you're busy; we met a ghost that was YOU! Her name was Cadence, and she was all pinkish and was a ghost. Know of her?"  
"It's me. For the Halloween Party I was a ghost. I sang it many times. Haunted house. Everyone freaked out from the Penguin Band's drummer! Ha ha. Good tricks, huh?"  
"WOW!" They all thought.

Even though it was just Cadence, not a ghost, it was super cool. And the song was a hit!

**Night falls on a spooky scence**

**Deck the icy halls with black and green**

**As the shadows rise**

**You will penguin out**

**From the darkness there is a distant scream**

**Whoa that sounds like its getting closer**

**Drums are getting louder, bass is getting lower**

**Then the shadows spin, you'll be joining in**

**But first you gotta find the key**

_**Who knows what is beyond that door?  
Creepin' up on the floor…?!  
**_**We're not here to freak you out**

**We just came to shake it down**

**Uh oh oh uh uh oh oh Lift up your hands**

**The ghosts just want to dance**

**Only want to haunt your igloo**

**Give you chills and party with you**

**Uh oh oh uh uh oh oh Lift up your hands**

**The ghosts just want to dance!**

**What do you think? Probably not so good (it's been forever) but I'll get back to writing in no time. Please rate and review!  
JUST IN CASE YOU FORGOT, I DON'T OWN CLUB PENGUIN OR CLUB PENGUIN'S SONG 'GHOSTS JUST WANNA DANCE'.**


End file.
